


"Pillows" and Bonding

by Iamacarrot



Series: Under His Wing [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Humor, Leo has the patience of a St. Bernard when it comes to Mikey, at least I like to think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Mikey and Leo bond over a nap.





	"Pillows" and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> AGH! I love naps! You have no idea!

"Hey, Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you be a pillow?"

"I can be a brick."

"And a pillow?"

"Mmm... sure. Why not."

Mikey cheered, plopping down on top of Leo, and giggling. Leo rolled his eyes, being around 64% confident that he was being used as more of a bed than a pillow. The Slider didn't say anything about it, though. Mikey was just being Mikey. But two times sleepier.

"You're gonna fall asleep on me, aren't you?" Leo asked, earning what sounded like a muttered "I'm jus' gonna be a peacock for two minutes" in return. "Okay. You be a peacock."

"I  _will_." Mikey replied, burying his snout in the crook of Leo's neck.

The pair lay in this position for the next ten minutes, before Mikey started to shift and whimper. Leo grunted, waiting for Mikey to calm down, before sighing and closing his eyes. Silence and peace lasted once more for around twelve minutes, before Mikey started to mutter and giggle random things, his breath tickling Leo's neck. Leo snickered in response, torn between telling Mikey to stop, or grabbing his phone, and taking a picture for his social.

"Mikey? You still awake?" Leo asked.

"Nao." Mikey replied, nuzzling his face down further into Leo's neck. "I'm asleep. I swear."

"Oh? Well, if you remember that talk we had, swearing isn't good." Leo teased.

"Then I promise." Mikey muttered. "...Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I swore."

Leo chuckled, pecking Mikey's cheek, and sighing happily.

"I'm not mad. Everyone forgets stuff sometimes." Leo assured.

"And doing a forget is okay." Mikey giggled.

"Doing a remember is even better." Leo replied.

"Getting an ice cream helps me to do a remember." Mikey chimed.

"Yeah? Well, getting you to take a nap is doing me a patience." Leo responded, grabbing Mikey's hands, and wiggling them around like puppets. "Left Hand wants to get a sleep in."

"Right Hand wants to get five cuddles in." Mikey replied, intertwining his fingers with Leo's.

"Four."

"Three and two Root Beer floats."

"Three, a movie, and a Banana Split."

"Deal."

The duo then laughed lightly, stilling themselves once more. For the next half hour or so, Mikey and Leo talked about their plans for the week, and they- attempted to -set up other times for them to spend time together. After that, the pair fell asleep, peacefully holding onto one another, and sighing happily every now and then.

An hour or two later, and Donnie walked into the living room, where his brothers were currently resting. Looking around, Donnie rose a brow, unsure of how to comprehend what he was witnessing.

"Are you two dead?" Donnie inquired, tapping Leo with his foot. "If you're dead, I call dibs on every valuable possession of yours."

_"Go away."_

"I thought not."

**Author's Note:**

> I like murdering y'all with fluff. :D


End file.
